Stubborn Jerks With Hearts of Gold
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: You know, when a girl sets out to become the Champion, the last thing she expects is to fall in love with the guy who pushed her down behind a mailbox. Sure, things are less rocky nowadays, but these two still are pretty much rivals 'till they day they die. The only difference now is that they happen to sneak a kiss in with those battles. (Drabbles for Stubborn!Lyra and Silver)
1. Chocolates

Silence filled the small, enclosed area of the Dragon's Den, the space filled substantially by two trainers and their Pokémon. On the left side of the small circle of rocks was a brunette girl with a Meganium at her side, her usual pigtails replaced with a gentle wave of chocolate locks, exposing the fact that she had actually curled her hair that morning in preparation of this silently-arranged meeting. On the right side stood a redheaded male with an irritated Typhlosion at his right, a faint scent of a summer variety of cologne wafting off of him, despite the fact that it was the second month of winter.

Both trainers avoided the other's eyes, choosing to instead stare at their shoes or cast a sneaking glance at their long-time rival before them.

The Meganium let out an impatient snort as his trainer yet again opened her mouth to release even more silence into the room. He honestly didn't understand why she had spent an hour preparing for _this_. Why bother wearing that fancy new perfume her mother had bought for _her_ _mother's _personal use and actually tame her hair, just to stand around and stare at the grouchy boy? Couldn't they do that some other time, and without being all dressed up?

The Typhlosion gave his master a hard glare as he yet again let out a growl of frustration. He could tell by the clouding of the redhead's eyes that he was fighting an inner battle as to _actually _go through with the plan he had so carefully created in the silence of the sacred cavern of dragons. Such a pity that seven hours of the Volcano Pokemon's life were wasted as the teen recited line after line of the speech he had so meticulously planned to use on his brunette rival _on him_. The Pokémon released a puff of smoke from his nostrils, earning a flinch from the boy and a growl of frustration.

Slowly, both teens closed their eyes, tightened their grips on their secret possessions and thrusted them towards the opposite figure. "J-Just take it!" Their voices merged into a singular stutter of pent-up frustration—although the boy's exclamation was followed by a familiar utterance of _'you stupid girl'_ in an effort to cushion his pride.

They both froze and snapped their eyes open, only to blink in a dumbfounded silence at their rival's offering. Both teens had held out a box of chocolates, the two containers of treats both shaped like a heart and adorned with a bow—although, the boy's ribbon was sloppy on his box.

They slowly looked up at the other's face and just gave a bewildered cocking of the head and an eyebrow raise. A single, unified thought went through both of their minds at the same time.

_They...They actually got me something?_

A smile slowly formed on their faces as they exchanged the treats, pleasantly surprised by this sudden change of events. After a quick clearing of the throat, the boy spoke up.

"...Th...Thank you." The words were rough on his tongue, not due to a lack of sincerity but a lack of experience. He honestly didn't expect to get anything from her, not with the way they always taunted each other.

"Thank you for the chocolate, Silver." The girl turned her head away as blood rushed to her cheeks. "I-It means...It means a lot to me." Silver silently thanked Lugia that she had turned her attention to her jealous starter, for his face wasn't exempt from the red signs of embarrassment.

"Mm hmm." The boy just nodded and looked towards his own starter, avoiding the gaze of the girl's protective Meganium—who was now shooting daggers at him from across the enclosure. "Just don't make a big deal about it, Lyra."

Lyra simply let out a small laugh, making her rival smirk at her voice.

Perhaps they _both_ were a little closer to their rival than they thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to _Stubborn Jerks with Hearts of Gold_, a multi-part drabble based off of my HeartGold!Lyra, who's a bit on the stubborn side. In the HeartGoldHeadcanon!SoulSilverShipping, their relationship is a bit different than _bubbly-dates-grumpy_. In fact, they can both fall into the grumpy category. I decided to make this as practice for Stubborn!Lyra. I don't know how many I'll make, but I hope you enjoy them!**


	2. Cologne?

**2\. Cologne?**

* * *

"Hmm..." Lyra narrowed her eyes with thought as she sat beside her rival in the Dragon's Den. She was lucky to escape a mob of trainers inside of the serene caverns, most of the nuisances asking for either battles or her number—hopefully for battling purposes only. However, she noticed when she sat beside her indifferent, redheaded adversary that something smelled...different.

"...What?" Silver wasn't even looking at the girl beside him, instead choosing to focus on his training Typhlosion a few feet away. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh," She raised a hand and waved it casually, as if dismissing his question. "It's just that you usually smell like dirt and Red Apricorn trees. However, today you smell like a popular and might I add expensive cologne that's been all over the magazines lately."

"W-What?!" Silver scooted a bit to his left, distancing himself from the weird girl who claimed she could _smell him_. "I do _not_ smell like dirt, thank you!"

"That's the point, genius." She shot him a _'I-just-said-that-you-idiot'_ glare and shook her head. "You smell like cologne."

"...Your point?!" Silver had to mentally scold himself for giving her a frantic glance. He hated it when she could tell if even the _slightest thing_ was different about him. But on the other hand, he also kind of relished in the fact that she seemed to know him so well.

"Oh, it's just that I kinda miss that dirt smell." She thoughtfully raised a hand to her chin, her mouth turning into a playful smirk. "It's nice and comforting, you know. It reminds me of the forest, and you know how I enjoy a good forest."

"...Are you _seriously_ saying you prefer the scent of _dirt_ to the stinkin' cologne?" He slowly turned back towards her and gave her a serious frown. Man, he always knew she was a crazy one.

Lyra seemed to think about this for a minute before shrugging her shoulders. "Actually, I don't mind. You still smell nice and comforting, so you're good." She then gave him a teasing poke in the cheek as his blood rushed to his face. "Just make sure you don't use it everyday, otherwise I won't be able to smell it as well when you do happen to wear it. Oh, and go easy on it next time; you're a bit overpowering today."

"S-Shut up, you little pest." Silver quickly hid his face in his hands as she just let out that laugh of hers, the laugh that he secretly loved to hear.

He had to make sure to hide that stupid grin of his before she saw it, otherwise he's never hear the end of it.


	3. Sandwhiches

**3\. Sandwiches**

* * *

Lyra Soul wasn't the best cook, Silver had to be honest. But this...was bad, even for her standards.

"Am I supposed to eat this?" Silver turned the stone-solid sandwich over in his hands, glaring at the frozen mass of food. "It's harder than a stinkin' rock."

"Look," His obviously embarrassed rival put her hands on her hips and scowled at the ungrateful redhead. "You complained that I never brought _you_ lunch, so I made you some." She then flicked her left pigtail over her shoulder with a humph. "It's not my fault that Glaceon decided to keep them fresh for you."

"Fresh my rear." He glared at the mentioned Eeveelution as it curled up between the two individuals, giving Silver a satisfied glare before pretending to doze off. "That Rattata did this on purpose and you know it."

"Well," She picked up one of the freezerburned sandwiches with an evil grin. "There's _one_ thing we can use these for..."

Silver simply narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

* * *

"Hiiii-ya!" Lyra Soul laughed as she hurled the sandwich far across the clearing. She then watched with a smirk as it landed quite a distance away. Her Meganium then stretched out his vines and measured the distance.

"Gani!" He called over his shoulder to the two competitors, bringing a smile on his trainer's face and a look of utter horror on his least favorite person's ugly mug.

"Oho~! Thirty-five feet!" She did a quick twirl in place before snapping her fingers with a wink at her rival, the gesture overly flashy just to irritate him. "Beat that, Psyduck-butt!"

"That's impossible!" Silver snarled at the obviously cheating starter before pointing angrily at his rival. "And why do you keep calling me that?!"

"Because your cowlick looks like a Psyduck tail, thereby making your head the Psyduck's buttocks~" She simply beamed after singing her words out to him, making his eye twitch angrily.

"I'll show you, weakling!" Silver quickly spun around before hurling the sandwich out into the distance, straight for a walking figure. The two teens watched on in utter horror, both of them utterly helpless to stop the events that were about to unfold.

"OWCH!" A certain man donning a cape was knocked over by what felt like a boulder hitting him right between the eyes. He gingerly rubbed his new bruise with a hiss before focusing on the object in his lap. His eyes narrowed for a moment before widening in recognition.

"AIIIEEE! ICE! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Lance leaped to his feet and brushed off the invisible ice shards on his outfit. His attention then snapped to the roars of laughter from about ten feet away.

"You two?!" The teens flinched as the Dragon Master flashed them an angry glare. "You'll pay for that, you insolent fools!"

"Quick," Lyra snatched up her rival's hand, recalled her Meganium and dashed back towards the Ice Path, both of them still laughing hysterically. "To the Ice Path! He can't _stand _the cold!" They then both took off towards the snowy haven, eager to escape the angry man.

"Oi! Come back here, Miss Soul!" Lance angrily shook a fist as he chased after them, his cape billowing in the wind dramatically.

Silver didn't even think twice. He simply moved his hand slightly in her grasp with a smile. Lyra's eyes grew wide as she shot her rival a questioning look with bright cheeks. She quickly shook off the shock and returned to laughing, tightening her grip on his hand with a beaming grin.

At least Silver could always blame his sudden grasping of her hand as an attempt to keep her from holding him back during their sprint. Yeah, that seemed believable.

* * *

**Author's Note: This one is my personal favorite. XD I really see Lance in HeartGoldHeadcanon!SoulSilver as the guy who thinks Silver is nothing but a terrible person and is always trying to separate those two. He claims that Silver's a negative influence for the new Champion of Johto...  
**

_**Even though Lyra is the one who comes up with over half of the crap they do.**_


	4. Staring Contest

**4\. Staring Contest**

* * *

The two rivals simply sat across from each other with their legs crossed and a nasty glare on both of their faces. The gentle breeze of the meadow seemed to go unnoticed by the duo, the two of them more focused on their opposite's eyes.

"C'mon, Silver..." Lyra slipped into a grin as she found them still sitting here after three minutes. "You've gotta blink sometime. Aren't your eyes getting just a _little_ heavy?"

"Nope." Silver simply gave her a smirk before continuing, "Not falling for the mind games _this time_."

"You say that everytime, Silver. You're just going to lose again."

"Am not!" Cheeks brightened as he found himself trying to focus on those hazel eyes without looking too deeply, otherwise he risked letting his mind wander once again. His overactive mind was _not_ going to be the deciding factor of this match. Not today.

"Hmm..." Lyra suddenly smirked as she hatched a devious idea.

"Oh Silvy~" She cooed at him with a small smile, earning not only a grunt of annoyance but a frown as well. "Do you remember the _Radio Tower Incident_?"

Silver swallowed hard as those dreaded words slipped off of her tongue like drops of honey, slow and sweet—and also a very sticky subject to be sure. "N-Nope! I-I've completely forgotten everything about it!" That, was a very terrible lie. He mentally cursed himself for stuttering at the beginning. Lyra's smirk grew wider as she began to tap her chin with her index finger.

"Let's see..._What_ color was my bra again, Silv?" Silver let out a squeak as the image tried to sneak back into his mind. He frantically tried to push _that thought_ out of his mind once again. Lyra just chuckled and narrowed her eyes. "Was it..._blue_? Or maybe it was a light shade of _pink_? Hmm...what _was_ it..?"

Silver bit his lip in effort, trying _desperately _not to fall for the taunt. His face felt as if it was on fire as the image bounced right back, mocking his efforts.

"Or perhaps it was _yellow_? Hmm...If only I had a little help here..."

"It was black with lacy edges!" Silver slammed his eyes shut and slapped his hands over his mouth, furious that he had fallen for that trick _again_.

Lyra however laughed at his bright face and shook her head. "That's right. It was the black one, wasn't it? Now I remember!" She blinked quickly to restore some moisture to her screaming eyes and smiled. "I had to wear that one so it wouldn't show through my clothes. I should have remembered that!"

Silver just let out a defeated groan and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the long grass. Lyra just laughed at his embarrassment and petted his back—much to his embarrassment. "I...hate you."

"Uh huh," She didn't even so much as bat an eye at this, she just continued stroking his jacket. "And I love you too, you little stinker."

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

She just laughed harder and shook her head, knowing very well that his denial was just his way of saying he loved her back. His pride just need a bit of healing time.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was made exclusively for you fans. In actuality, Lyra tried to beat the crap out of Silver in the Radio Tower if I go by HeatGoldHeadcanon!Lyra.  
**

**..._And she won that fight, dang it._**

**butshewasstillstrippedintheprocess**


	5. The Hero is?

**5\. The Hero is...?**

* * *

"You know, it's really funny..." Lyra was once again looking up at the sky on her back, smiling as her rival laid his head beside hers and sighed.

"You think everything's funny." Silver lifted his eyes to the top of his vision only to see her poofy hat obscuring his view of the brunette. Bah, he hated it when he laid down on the opposite side of her. Now he couldn't see her face.

You should _never_ obscure the face of your cheeky, sarcastic, arrogant, mischievous, hard-headed, and somewhat adorable rival who just so happens to enjoy taunting you. That was basically pride-suicide.

Wait, scratch that last part of the list. No one's supposed to know about that.

"Well," Lyra went on, oblivious to his thoughts. "The hero is supposed to always get the girl, right?"

"Yeah, in cheesy movies." Silver frowned at the thought of the possibilities of where she was going with this conversation. He immediately decided he did _not_ like this prompt.

"So..." She smiled as she rolled over onto her stomach, propped herself up on her elbows and loomed over his face, just staring into those metallic eyes of his. "I guess that means I'm the hero, right?"

He frowned in confusion at this, raising an eyebrow to further display the lack of sense her words possessed. "What makes you say that?"

Her answer was a quick kiss on the forehead, a small laugh and a rolling back onto her back a bit away from him. "Well, I've got you, don't I?"

"Y-Yeah...I guess you do—HEY!" Face burning and his pride severely damaged, Silver quickly sat up and shot the most furious glare he could muster.

Too bad she wasn't looking at him.

"What?" She asked it innocently, as if she had no idea of what she had implied. "What's wrong, Silver?"

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!"

"Pfft," Lyra choked on a laugh as she tried to keep her voice calm. "I never _said_ you were a girl, Silver."

"You just claimed you were the stinkin' hero, and that the hero always gets the girl!" He started waving his hands as he talked, _'speaking with his angry hands'_ as Lyra liked to say. "What part of that isn't computing?!"

Lyra just laughed again and shook her head, ignoring his ranting.

Like she was going to suggest that Silver had become the _Anti-Hero_ figure and claimed the _Heroine_ for his own, thereby messing with the cliché. That would have ruined the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, we all know it's true.  
**

_**Either that or the Antagonist gets the Heroine, whichever one fits your view I guess.**_


	6. Who's in Charge?

**6\. Who's the Boss?**

* * *

Seeing as there was a lull in her Championship duties—which she never really enjoyed upkeeping anyway—Lyra Soul thought it would be best to hang out with her childhood friend, Ethan Gold. However, her ever jealous boyfriend had plans of his own for the duo, mostly involving battling. But, the young Champion managed to convince the redhead to travel back to her hometown of New Bark and visit the black-haired boy.

Although, Lyra was seriously regretting her decision.

Sharp silver and piercing golden eyes continued to be locked in a heated glare, both boys seeming to growl like Houndoom about to engage in a bitter brawl. The young brunette could only watch on helplessly as they continued to look at each other with utter disgust...

And by _'helplessly'_, Lyra meant sipping a can of Lemonaid with an eyebrow raised in interest and a devious smirk on her face.

Hey, a girl can't help it if she enjoys battling too much.

"So," Ethan stretched out the word as he lifted his head and balanced his chin on his palm. "How long have you two been dating, exactly?"

"A year." Silver didn't miss a beat in answering the glaring trainer.

"How many times have you two kissed?" Lyra looked around their picnic table nervously and prayed to Ho-Oh that no one heard that.

"Twenty-seven times and counting." Silver once again didn't even so much as blink before answering this interrogation.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Even slept in the same room together?"

It was at this point that Lyra hid her burning face in her hands.

"Twice. Once in the Dragon's Den and once in a Pokémon Center when the rooms were all booked." Lyra didn't even hear a single quiver in his voice as he just blew one of their biggest secrets.

Ethan let out a chuckle and raised both eyebrows with a smirk. "So, ever seen Lyra in a swimsuit?"

"Twice."

Ethan and Silver didn't even give the groaning Lyra a second glance.

Ethan narrowed his eyes before asking his final question.

"So," He started very casually, even going as far as to lean back in his spot. He suddenly lurched forward with a devious smirk, making the redhead jump back with a shocked sound. "Who wears the pants in your relationship?"

"I do!"

Ethan found himself holding back a laugh as both Lyra and Silver thumbed their chests with pride with their unified declaration. The rivals stopped for a moment they realized the situation. They then both leapt to their feet with yells of protest.

"No way! Who's the one who beats you in any fight, physical or Pokémon?" Silver flinched at Lyra's prideful smirk and slashed the air beside him.

"Oh yeah? Well, who's the one who saved your butt?"

Lyra let out a huff of protest and glared at the redhead.

"I've saved _your_ butt plenty, Jerky!"

Ethan just watched on as the duo bickered over who happened to be better than the other, making him let out a chuckle.

Perhaps this guy was good for Lyra. After all, he was pretty sure that no one could handle that girl better than someone just as stubborn as she was. He just hoped that they would never gang up on him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, _HeartGoldHeadcanon!Ethan_. What ever would we do without you and your hatred of Silver?  
**


	7. Boredom—and Prince Charming

**7\. Boredom—and Prince Charming**

* * *

Lyra Soul was seriously hating her job as Champion of Johto right about now.

"And so," Lance stood among the Elite Four inside of Indigo Plateu's meeting room. "It is with these facts in mind that I suggest we make all children under the age of ten be required to take _at least_ a basics class in Violet City's—or Viridian City's—Pokemon Trainer's School."

Will and Karen both clapped as the Dragon Master concluded his presentation on beginning Pokémon Trainer's safety and the connection between education and Pokemon welfare in the hands of their trainers. In short, it was another grand idea to make Pokémon Trainers more prepared upon their journeys.

And it also was a good seven wasted hours of Lyra's lifetime she'll never earn back.

Bruno let out a nod of agreement and grunted his praise of Lance's exceptionally long speech. Lance took all praise with a smile and bowed again and again as Koga sat there with narrowed eyes. With a great sigh, Koga rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the young Champion. "Incoming message."

Just then, a small buzz was heard in the room.

The room gave the ninja a long stare before Karen decided to check her phone. The aqua-haired woman just laughed as she found her Pokégear message-less.

"It's not me this time, everyone." She then looked towards the brunette in the white gown. "Perhaps it was Will and his friend Sabrina talking once again."

The masked man looked at his long-time friend with a look of horror. "I swear it's not me! I didn't even bring my Pokégear today!"

Koga leaned towards the obviously unamused Champion as Lance and Bruno started to complain about the _'new technology the young people are cursed with'_.

"You might want to answer him, Lyra."

Lyra lifted her chin out of her hand and frowned at the solemn ninja. "What do you mean—?"

She flinched as her phone buzzed against her hip.

The young Champion looked around and found to her relief that the others were too busy bickering over trivial matters such as whether or not Pokégears were a blessing or a curse to the populace. The girl gave the navy-haired man a nod of thanks before ducking under the table with her hidden technology.

_What are you doing, Marshmallow-Head?_

Lyra blinked with surprise as the unlisted contact called her by the nickname only one person would ever use. Heck, she didn't even know he had a Pokégear! She found herself smiling as she typed a quick reply. _Currently dying of boredom in another meeting. You?_

She had to wait only seconds for his answer.

_Flying on Crobat. You might want to act as if you have no idea what's going on in the next five seconds._

Baffled, she pulled her head out from under the metal table. What in the world was he hinting at—?

Before the thought could even finish, a loud crash echoed through the Indigo Plateau. Lance tried to hold his footing as Karen let a out a scream and flung herself into Will's arms. Bruno just glared at the shaking walls while Koga smirked knowingly in Lyra's direction.

"It sounded as if it came from the third floor." Koga offered his suspicions as Will closed his eyes and channelled his Psychic powers. Before long, the man opened his eyes and nodded.

"Indeed, it seems that there's a powerful Psychic presence on that floor, seemingly with aggressive intent."

Lance leapt to his feet and pointed majestically to the door. "We all have prepared for any attacks from the notorious Mewtwo, and today might just be the day he comes to wreak havoc on the world once again." The others jumped to their feet as Lance raced for the exit. "We must defend our home!"

A great huzzah rose up from the other members of the Elite Four as Lyra just looked at them in confusion. They couldn't possibly be serious, could they? They then ran out the door—Lance getting some great cape action as he did so—while Koga seemed to lag behind the group.

"You cover the bathrooms." He gave the young Champion a wink and then scurried to the yelling group ahead of them.

Confused and frankly a bit disturbed by this scene, Lyra Soul followed Koga's advice and headed to the third floor's bathrooms.

White tiles and bathroom stalls fit for royalty awaited her, but not a piece of porcelain was out of place. The brunette frowned and turned to leave when a sudden blast knocked a hole in the far wall. Lyra let out a scream and covered her head and neck as white tile showered down around the room.

The young Champion shot a defiant look to the hole to find a silhouette with four wings hovering just outside the gap. She reached to her belt to summon assistance when the figure promptly landed inside of the girl's bathroom.

"Who are you?!" The Champion jumped to her feet with her Glaceon in hand, ready to freeze the Pokémon—or criminal—in his tracks.

A great clearing of the throat came from the dark form before it let out a deep, menacing chuckle.

"I'm Crobatman!"

Lyra felt her eye twitch in confusion before the figure took a few steps closer.

Standing before her was a familiar redhead with a Crobat on his back, making his trainer seem far more sinister than he ever could achieve on his own. His jacket was covered with white dust from the wreaked walls and a vibrant shade of pink decorated his cheeks. Her face lit up as she recognized the boy.

"Silver!" Lyra returned her Glaceon to his holding place and dove for his arms with a smile, making him let out an amused chuckle and embrace her. A few laughs were exchanged before Lyra pulled herself out of his grasp and brushed a bit of tile dust of his face. Silver felt his cheeks warm before he took a quick glance down to Lyra's fancy attire.

"What is this," He looked back up as Lyra pulled the skirt aside as to brush of the dust. "A new form of torture the Dragon-Beast has come up with?"

"Might as well be." Hazel eyes rolled in annoyance as her rival let out a huff of disapproval. "I've been here for hours. I'm starving, bored, itchy and frankly wishing I could take on Lugia rather than go through another speech from the caped crusader."

"Well then," Silver took a bow as Crobat fluttered into view and did the same earning a chuckle from the brunette. "I'm pleased to announce to you that your knight in shining armor has arrived and is here to literally sweep you off your feet and whisk you away from your tower of suffering, m'lady."

Lyra burst out laughing as the redhead rose to his full height and grinned with his own suppressed laughter. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned as Crobat whistled at them in teasing.

"Well then, by all means kind sir, please save me from the terrible dragon and take me to freedom!"

She pulled away just in time to see her rescuer giving her a sheepish grin and Crobat racing into position. He then looked away, cleared his throat and smiled once again.

"Then let us fly away, my darling!"

And with that, the duo jumped out the window and let the loyal steed fly them to a place as far away as possible. Lyra laughed as Silver held her up by just her arms, the girl smiling with a devious grin as she located the group she had ditched and kicked one of her ballet flats down to the ground below. A few seconds later gifted them with a scream of shock and angry yelling from the red-haired 'dragon' below them.

Koga simply smiled as he watched the duo fly off towards the island of Cinawood. He looked back just in time to see a smug Alakazam teleport away with a flick of his spoons. With a chuckle of amusement, he turned to go back inside of the League and assess the damage caused by the recent 'prison break'.

"And that's twenty-seven Silver and two Lance. Looks like the little sneak is getting better at this by the day."

* * *

**Author's Note: In HeartGoldHeadcanon! Silver and Lyra commonly mess around as seen in the bathroom scene here. Why? _They're still children, people._ Despite the fact that Lyra was thrown into becoming Ho-Oh's chosen one and Champion of Johto, she prefers to goof off when she's away from the pressure. Silver just so happens to be lucky enough to witness her fun side more than most. (Not to mention it's obviously rubbed off on him a bit.)  
**

**Question, should I just outright claim this as a crack-drabble? Because honestly, this series is on verge of crack. "orz**


End file.
